You're The Best
by Natsu D. Luffy
Summary: Naruto jadi dingin? / Sasuke jadi ke PD an? / Hinata suka sama Sasuke? / what the hell! / Bad Summary.  High School Theme.  MY FIRST ONE SHOOT FIC.  Mind to Read and Review?


**You're The Best**

**By : **Natsu D. Luffy

**Disclaimer : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate : **T

**Genre : **Friendship, Romance (Maybe)

**Pair : **NaruHina, slight SasuHina

**Warning : **GaJe, Abal-abal, OOC, AU, (miss) Typo(s), dan seperti biasa, SKS.

.

.

.

My First One Shoot Fic

.

.

.

Konoha Senior High School setelah pulang sekolah., seperti biasanya, tak butuh waktu lama bagi para siswa untuk mengosongkan tempat yang terkutuk itu-menurut para siswa-. Tapi tidak untuk pemuda satu ini. Pemuda berambut pirang, berkulit tan, beriris mata safir, dan memiliki bekas luka tiga goresan kembar di masing-masing pipinya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uzumaki Naruto. Ya, pemuda satu ini belum pulang bukan karena dia terlalu tidak rela meninggalkan sekolahnya, tapi karena ia diberi hukuman oleh gurunya gara-gara bermain bola di dalam kelas saat pelajaran dimulai -?-.

Tapi tentu saja ia tidak sendirian, karena ia memiliki kekasih yang sangat pengertian dan selalu setia berada di sampingnya. "Hinata-chan.. apa kau benar-benar tidak mau pulang duluan?" Tanya Naruto pada seorang gadis yang sedari tadi berada di depan pintu WC, menunggu Naruto yang tengah membersihkan WC. "Tidak, Naruto-kun, nanti kalau ku tinggal sendirian, Naruto-kun malah ketakutan." Jawab sang gadis yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Hyuuga Hinata, kekasih Naruto. Mendengar itu, wajah Naruto pun memerah karena malu, malu rahasianya –takut hantu- di ketahui oleh pacarnya sendiri. Melihat wajah Naruto yang memerah, Hinata pun tak bisa menahan tawanya lagi. Dan akhirnya, terdengarlah tawa kecil dari sang Heiress Hyuuga ini.

Sebenarnya Hinata ingin sekali membantu Naruto, tapi tentu saja, Naruto pasti tidak akan mau jika Hinata membantunya menyelesaikan pekerjaan jijik ini. "Akh! Aku lupa! Aku meninggalkan buku kimiaku di ruang kelas. Maaf, Naruto-kun, aku tinggal sebentar, aku akan ke ruang kelas dulu." Ucap Hinata meminta izin dari Naruto. Dan Naruto pun hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan dan lambaian tangan yang juga dibalas Hinata dengan lambaian tangan. Tapi belum ada 1 menit Hinata pergi, perasaan Naruto sudah tidak enak dan pikirannya sudah di penuhi bayangan-bayangan menakutkan para hantu imajinasi Naruto.

Karena tidak ingin kencing di celana, Naruto pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyusul Hinata ke ruang kelas mereka.

.

.

Natsu D. Luffy

.

.

Saat sampai di kelas, Hinata sempat terkejut karena ternyata salah satu sahabat dekatnya –Sakura- belum pulang dan tampak sedang menulis sesuatu di meja Sasuke. "Sakura-chan?" mendengar ada yang memanggil namanya, Sakura pun segera menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. "Oh, hai Hinata-chan.," Sapa Sakura saat mengetahui bahwa yang menyapanya tadi ternyata adalah Hinata. "Kenapa belum pulang, Sakura-chan?" Tanya Hinata sambil mendekat kearah Sakura. "Eh? T-tidak a-apa-apa kok! Beneran! A-aku tidak m-menulis k-kata cinta di meja Sasuke-kun." Jawab Sakura gugup. Menyadari apa yang barusan di katakannya, Sakura pun refleks membekap mulutnya sendiri.

Mendengar itu, Hinata pun hanya tertawa kecil. "Hihi, owh.. ternyata itu.." ucap Hinata membuat wajah Sakura memerah. Setelah itu, Hinata pun berjalan menuju mejanya dan segera mengambil buku kimia yang tertinggal di laci mejanya. "Hey Hinata-chan., boleh aku berrtanya sesuatu padamu?" Tanya Sakura pada Hinata yang kini duduk di bangku sebelah Sakura, di meja Sasuke. "Tentu saja." Jawab Hinata seraya menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya, seperti biasa.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura pada Hinata dengan wajah yang memerah. "Um.. Sasuke-kun ya.. Menurutku, dia baik, walaupun sedikit pendiam dan terkesan dingin. Dia juga pintar dalam bidang akademik maupun non-akademik, dan harus di akui, wajahnya memang tampan dan penampilannya keren." Jawab Hinata dengan nada polos, diikuti anggukan semangat dari Sakura. "Semua wanita pasti tidak akan menolaknya, iya kan, Hinata-chan?" Tanya Sakura pada Hinata, yang hanya di jawab dengan senyuman dan anggukan dari Hinata.

Tanpa keduanya sadari dua orang pemuda yang tengah berada di luar kelas itu, menguping pembicaraan mereka. Di dekat pintu, Naruto yang menguping, sedangkan di sisi seberang ruang kelas, Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang menguping. Mendengar itu, Naruto pun langsung merasakan sakit yang amat menyakitkan tepat di hatinya. Ia merasa seolah-olah dunia sudah kiamat. Bagaimana ini? Hinata menyukai Sasu Teme? Hell No..! sedangkan di sisi lain, hati seorang Uchiha Sasuke sedang berbunga-bunga mendengar kata-kata dari sang Heiress Hyuuga barusan. Sesaat kemudian, keduanya berbalik dan berjalan menjauh. "Baiklah, jika Hinata-chan menyukai laki-laki seperti Sasuke-kun, aku akan menjadi seperti dia." – "Ternyata perasaanku yang kupendam selama ini tak sia-sia. Aku akan langsung menembak Hinata besok! Ya,besok!"

.

.

Sesaat, Sakura dan Hinata hanya terdiam. "Ehh, tunggu dulu, Hinata-chan. Tadi kau mengangguk saat aku bilang 'semua wanita pasti tidak akan menolaknya'? apa itu berarti kau lebih memilih Sasuke-kun daripada Naruto-baka?" Tanya Sakura dengan ekspresi kaget. Mendengar pertanyaan dari Sakura, Hinata hanya tersenyum. "Tentu saja tidak, Sakura-chan. Semua wanita kecuali aku. Aku benar-benar mencintai Naruto-kun, lebih dari apapun. Jika Sasuke-kun diibaratkan butiran salju yang dingin, indah, dan menentramkan, bagiku Naruto-kun seperti sinar matahari yang cerah, menyilaukan, dan dapat menghangatkan hati siapapun yang terkena sinarnya." Jawab Hinata-chan.

Mendengar jawaban dari Hinata, Sakura hanya bisa cengo sesaat sebelum akhirnya ikut tersenyum seperti Hinata. "Betapa beruntungnya Naruto-baka itu, mempunyai kekasih sepertimu, Hinata-chan." Puji Sakura pada Hinata. "kau terlalu memuji, Sakura-chan." Jawab Hinata. "ah! Aku hampir saja lupa, Naruto-kun sedang menungguku! Aku duluan ya, Sakura-chan!" seru Hinata sambil bangkit dan beranjak dari ruang kelasnya. Dan setelah Hinata keluar, Sakura pun memutuskan untuk segera pulang.

.

.

"Maaf Naruto-kun, aku tadi agak lama karena Saku-" Hinata tak melanjutkan kata-katanya saat melihat tak ada seorangpun di WC yang tadi sedang di bersihkan Naruto. "Naruto-kun?" panggil Hinata dengan nada yang lebih tinggi. Tidak ada jawaban. Hinata mencoba sekali lagi dan tetap tidak ada jawaban. 'Mungkin sudah pulang duluan.' Batin Hinata agak kecewa sambil beranjak pergi keluar dari WC. Dan setelah itu, Hinata pun memutuskan untuk segera pulang kerumahnya-sendirian-.

.

.

Natsu D. Luffy

.

.

"Hoy bro! tumben sekali kau datang pagi!" Seru Kiba saat melihat sohibnya, Naruto, tengah membuka pintu kelasnya. "Hn," dan tanggapan yang keluar dari mulut Naruto hari ini sungguh patut di pertanyakan. Biasanya ia akan membalasnya dengan tak kalah hebohnya, atau malah lebih heboh. Tapi sekarang, hanya dua huruf konsonanlah yang menjadi tanggapannya. Dan Kiba pun hanya bisa cengo melihat tingkah aneh sahabat kecilnya itu. "Hoy bro! kau kenapa sih?" Tanya Kiba sambil menepuk punggung Naruto. Tapi Naruto hanya menanggapinya dengan gelengan kepala dan segera beranjak duduk di tempat duduknya.

Tak lama setelah itu, pintu kelas kembali terbuka oleh seorang dewi tanpa sayap bermata lavender, Hyuuga Hinata. "Ohayou,Minna." Sapa Hinata kepada teman-teman sekelasnya. Dan setelah itu, Hinatapun beranjak duduk di samping Naruto. "Ohayou, Naruto-kun" sapa Hinata pada Naruto diiringi senyuman termanisnya. Taoi di luar dugaan Hinata jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Naruto hanya "Hn," yang jelas saja membuat Hinata langsung bingung. Kemana Naruto yang selalu tersenyum dan hyperactive itu? "Apa kau baik-baik saja, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata cemas. "Hn," lagi-lagi hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulut sang Uzumaki muda ini.

Setelah itu, Hinata-pun memilih diam karena sikap Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi dingin seperti ini. Keheningan itu tiba-tiba terpecahkan oleh kehadiran sang bungsu Uchiha yang entah kenapa, langsung menuju ke meja Naruto dan langsung menyapa Hinata. "Ohayou, Hinata-chan." Sapa Sasuke lembut. "Ohayou, Sasuke-kun," balas Hinata lembut diiringi senyuman manisnya –seperti biasa-. Melihat itu, di dalam hati sebenarnya Naruto ingin sekali langsung menggebrak meja dan memukul si Sasu Teme itu. Tapi demi menjaga image coolnya, Naruto tetap memilih diam seakan tak terjadi apapun di depannya.

"Hinata-chan, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu, ayo ikut aku sebentar." Ucap Sasuke sambli tiba-tiba menarik lembut tangan Hinata di depan Naruto. Melihat itu, Naruto pun bersumpah akan segera membantai si Teme itu jika fic ini sudah selesai-?-. Hinata sebenarnya ingin menolak ajakan Sasuke, tapi karena merasa hal yang ingin dibicarakan penting, Hinatapun menurut. Sebelum benar-benar keluar dari ruang kelas, Hinata menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh sejenak kepada Naruto. Dan yang ia dapatkan, Naruto yang tengah berdiam seolah patung duduk. 'Naruto-kun aneh sekali hari ini, ia jadi seperti tidak peduli lagi kepadaku. Padahal ia biasanya akan menghajar siapapun yang mendekatiku. Walau itu tidak baik, tapi paling tidak lebih baik daripada tidak peduli seperti ini.' Batin Hinata kecewa.

Setelah menghela nafas pelan, Hinata pun berbalik dan mengikuti Sasuke berjalan ke taman belakang. Setelah Sasuke dan Hinata pergi meninggalkan kelas, Sakura yang masih berada di dalam kelas mendekat kearah meja Naruto. "Hey Baka, apa yang ingin Sasuke-kun dan Hinata-chan lakukan?" Tanya Sakura penasaran. Dan Naruto pun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lemah untuk menanggapinya. Melihat itu, Sakura sedikit menggeram kesal. "Apa kau tidak cemburu Hinata-chan mu itu diajak berduaan dengan Sasuke-kun, Baka?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada sedikit kesal. "Hn," dan jawaban Naruto kali ini benar-benar membuat Sakura naik pitam. Dan kejadian yang sudah biasa terjadi akhirnya terjadi kembali,

*BLETAK*

"Auww! Sakit, Sakura-chan!" Seru Naruto kesakitan setelah barusan Sakura menjitaknya dengan tenaga monsternya. "Kau hari ini jadi aneh sekali sih, Baka!" bentak Sakura pada Naruto. "Habis.. Hinata-chan lebih menyukai tipe lelaki seperti Teme dari pada aku. Jadi, aku meniru gaya si Teme saja." Dan akhirnya, pengakuan itupun keluar dari mulut Naruto. Mendengarnya, Sakura hanya bisa cengo sejenak sebelum akhirnya memasang wajah bingungnya. "Bagaimana kau bisa berpikir seperti itu, Baka?" Tanya Sakura pada Naruto. "Sebenarnya, Aku menguping pembicaraan Sakura-chan dan Hinata-chan kemarin sore." Jawab Naruto sambil menundukan kepalanya.

Setelah mengingat kejadian kemarin sore, akhirnya Sakura pun mengerti maksud Naruto. Dan Sakura pun menyadari, bahwa Naruto hanya mendengar setengah dari pembicaraannya dengan Hinata. "Dasar Baka! Cepat ikut aku!" Seru Sakura sambil menyeret Naruto keluar dari ruang kelasnya. "Eh? Kita mau kemana, Sakura-chan?" Tanya Naruto bingung. "Apa kau tidak ingin melihat apa yang dilakukan Hinata-chan dan Sasuke-kun yang lagi berduaan? Mungkin mereka akan bermesraan?" jawab Sakura sambil memancing emosi Naruto. Mendengarnya, kuping Naruto pun langsung panas. Image cool yang dipertahankannya sejak tadi sudah ia lupakan.

"Sialan si Teme itu! Awas kalau dia mengapa-apakan Hinata-chan!" Seru Naruto semangat sambil berjalan cepat meninggalkan Sakura yang tengah cengo melihat perubahan ekspresi Naruto, tapi sesaat kemudian senyum tulus tersungging di bibir Sakura. "Tunggu aku, Baka!" seru Sakura sambil mengejar Naruto yang telah berada jauh di depannya. 'Dasar Baka!' batin Sakura sambil berlari menyusul Naruto.

.

.

Taman Belakang Konoha Senir High School..

.

.

"Sialan! Ap- Ummhhhhh" Dan seruan Naruto barusan pun terpotong karena sekarang Naruto tengah dibekap sekuat tenaga oleh Sakura. "Diam Baka! Mereka bisa manyadari keberadaan kita kalau kau berteriak-teriak!" desis Sakura tepat di samping telinga Naruto, membuat Naruto merinding dibuatnya. Setelah Naruto mengangguk, Sakura pun melepaskan bekapan mautnya pada mulut , benar sekali, sekarang, Naruto dan Sakura tengah menjadi seorang Stalker yang sedang memantau SasuHina dari balik semak-semak yang berada di taman belakang KSHS.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku, Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Hinata mengawali pembicaraan. Kini keduanya tengah berdiri di bawah pohon Sakura yang belum mekar, karena ini memang bukan musim semi. "Baiklah, kita bicara jujur saja disini, Hinata-chan." Ucap Sasuke membuat Hinata bingung. "Kau tidak usah malu-malu, aku mendengar percakapanmu dengan Sakura kemarin sore." Lanjut Sasuke kemudian. "Maksud Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Hinata yang masih bingung dengan arah pembicaraan Sasuke. "Sudahlah Hinata-chan. Aku tahu, kau menyukaiku kan?" Tanya Sasuke dengan PD nya sambil tiba-tiba saja memegang kedua tangan Hinata.

Melihat adegan itu, Naruto semakin yakin dengan niatnya yang akan membantai Sasuke setelah fic ini selesai -?-. Melihat Naruto yang sudah dikelilingi dengan aura-aura membunuh, Sakura pun segera berusaha menenangkan Naruto. Padahal, sebenarnya, keadaan Sakura saat inipun tak jauh beda dari Naruto. Tapi bedanya, Sakura masih punya cukup akal sehat untuk mengekang emosinya.

"Eh?" dan Hinatapun hanya bisa kaget dengan mata yang membelalak. Setelah itu Sasukepun segera berlutut ala pangeran di depan Hinata sambil memegang satu tangan Hinata. "Hinata, jadilah kekasihku dan tinggalkanlah si Dobe itu. Aku berjanji akan membuatmu lebih bahagia daripada saat kau bersama si Baka Dobe itu." Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba sambil berusaha mencium tangan Hinata. Tapi sebelum Sasuke sempat mencium Hinata, Hinata sudah terlebih dahulu menarik tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke. "Hn?" Sasuke pun mengernyit heran begitu melihat Hinata menarik tangannya dari genggamannya. Tapi setelah itu, Sasuke pun segera menyeringai mesum-?-.

Sasukepun berdiri, Menjajarkan tubuhnya di depan tubuh Hinata. *bruk* Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke mndorong tubuh Hinata kebelakang hingga membentur pohon Sakura, tapi tentu saja dorongan itu tidak keras. Kini, Hinata terjebak diantara Pohon Sakura dan tubuh Sasuke. "S-Sasuke-kun., Ap-apa yang kau lakukan.." ucap Hinata gugup bercampur takut dengan wajah yang memerah. "Aku mencintaimu, Hinata-chan." Ucap Sasuke lembut sambil mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Hinata. Hinata berusaha memberontak, tapi percuma saja, Tubuh Hinata saat ini telah dikunci gerakannya oleh tubuh Sasuke. Akhirnya, Hinatapun hanya pasrah sambil memejamkan matanya erat. 'Maafkan aku, Naruto-kun.,' batin Hinata, tanpa disadarinya, sebulir air mata meluncur dari permata amethystnya.

Sebentar lagi, keduanya akan berbagi kelembutan bibir masing-masing..

5 cm..

.

.

3 cm..

.

.

1 cm..

.

.

*DUAGH* *BRUK*

Mendengar suara barusan, Hinata pun segera membuka matanya untuk melihat kejadian apa yang terjadi di depannya sehingga menimbulkan suara seperti barusan. Tapi seketika itu juga, mata Hinata membelalak sempurna. Di depannya, terpampang dengan jelas sesosok lelaki berambut pirang yang saat ini tengah membelakanginya, dan sosok Sasuke telah terkapar di tanah dengan luka lebam di pipinya. "N-Naruto-kun..?" ucap Hinata kaget setelah mengetahui siapa sosok berambut pirang yang tengah membelakanginya ini. Merasa namanya dipanggil, Naruto pun segera membalikkan badan menghadap Hinata.

Sekarang, Hinata dapat dengan jelas melihat raut Kemarahan, Kekhawatira, dan Kesedihan di wajah tampan Naruto. "Hinata-chan., apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau terluka? Apa Teme berbuat kasar kepadamu?" Tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi kepada Hinata. Mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, Hinata pun segera tersenyum manis, manis sekali. Kenapa? Tentu saja., karena Naruto miliknya yang dulu telah kembali lagi seperti semula, tidak lagi bersikap dingin kepadanya. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto, Hinata segera menghamburkan diri kedalam pelukan hangat Naruto.

"Hiks., Maafkan aku N-Naruto-kun.. Hiks., aku benar-benar t-tidak berniat melakukan itu dengan S-Sasuke-kun.. hiks.." ucap Hinata sambil terisak kecil didalam pelukan Naruto. "Kau tidak perlu minta maaf, Hinata-chan. Aku tahu kau tidak akan mengkhianatiku. Aku percaya padamu, Hinata-chan." Balas Naruto lembut sambil membelai perlahan helaian mahkota indigo milik Hinata. Mendengar jawaban Naruto, Hinatapun semakin mengencangkan pelukannya pada Naruto. "Aku mencintaimu, Naruto-kun..". "Ya., aku juga, Hinata-chan… aku juga."

Dilain pihak, Sasuke yang saat ini tengah terkapar dengan keadaan yang sungguh sangat memalukan bagi para Uchiha, tengah di bujuk oleh Sakura untuk ke UKS. Tapi tentu saja, Sasuke menolak tawaran Sakura yang akan membantunya berjalan ke UKS. Karena Sakura yang memang mudah naik darah, ia pun segera menyeret paksa Sasuke menuju ke ruang UKS dengan sadisnya.

.

.

Natsu D. Luffy

.

.

Saat ini, Naruto dan Hinata tengah berjalan kaki menuju rumah mereka yang memang satu arah dari sore yang telah condong ke barat, membuat bayangan keduanya terlihat lebih panjang daripada sosok aslinya. "Naruto-kun, apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu padamu?" Tanya Hinata pada Naruto. "Ya, tentu saja. Memangnya kau ingin bertanya apa, Hime?" balas Naruto. "Um.. kenapa tadi pagi Naruto-kun bersikap dingin seolah-olah tidak peduli kepadaku?" Tanya Hinata penasaran. "Eh? Benarkah? Aku tidak menyangka aku akan dianggap tidak peduli terhadapmu, Hinata-chan." Jawab Naruto. "Aku bersikap seperti itu, meniru sikap si Teme itu. Aku mendengar percakapanmu dengan Sakura-chan kemarin sore diruang kelas, dan kau bilang kau menyukai Sasuke. Jadi, aku terpaksa meniru si Teme itu demi kau, Hinata-chan." Lanjut Naruto kemudian.

Mendengar jawaban Naruto, Hinatapun tak bisa lagi menahan tawa yang meluncur dari mulutnya. "Eh? Kok Hinata-chan malah tertawa,sih?" Tanya Naruto sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya, berpura-pura marah. "Akh, Gomen Naruto-kun, Habisnya, Naruto-kun lucu sih." Jawab Hinata sambil terkikik kecil. "Eh?" Mendengar jawaban dari Hinata, Naruto malah menjadi bingung sendiri. "Maksud Hinata-chan?" Tanya Naruto bingung sambil memiringkan kepalanya kesamping. "Naruto-kun berpikiran seperti itu pasti karena tidak mendengarkan sampai akhir." Jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum semanis mungkin. "Eh? Memang ada kelanjutannya ya?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah polosnya, membuat Hinata sekali lagi terkikik kecil. Hinata pun hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum sebagai jawabannya.

"Memang setelah itu Hinata-chan bicara apa lagi dengan Sakura-chan?" Tanya Naruto ingin tahu. "Itu rahasia." Jawab Hinata sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, meledek Naruto. Mendengar jawaban Hinata, Naruto pun kembali menggembungkan kedua pipinya. "Hihihi, aku hanya bercanda, Naruto-kun. Tapi tentang apa yang aku bicarakan dengan Sakura-chan, itu tidak penting. Yang terpenting adalah, Naruto-kun harus tahu, bahwa Naruto-kun adalah satu-satunya lelaki yang aku cintai sepenuh hati. Aku menyukai semua hal yang ada pada diri Naruto-kun, Aku tulus mencintai Naruto-kun. Dan.. aku takkan pernah berpaling kepada lelaki selain Naruto-kun. Aishiteru, Naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata sambil menatap lekat sepasang permata safir yang ada di depannya, membuat sang pemilik safir segera memalingkan mukanya karena mukanya sekarang telah memerah, menyaingi warna dari rambut khas klan Uzumaki.

Dan selanjutnya, perjalanan merekapun diiringi oleh canda tawa yang selalu keluar dari mulut keduanya, membuat perjalanan yang panjang menjadi tak terasa. Banyak hal yang telah mereka lalui hari ini, dan mereka juga belajar satu hal hari ini. Percaya kepada pasangan adalah hal yang mutlak yang harus dimiliki dalam menjalin sebuah hubungan. Mereka tahu akan ada lebih banyak lagi cobaan untuk mereka nantinya, tapi mereka yakin bisa melewati itu semua, dengan saling mempercayai satu sama lain.

.

.

.

**The End**

.

.

.

A/N : Gimana? Ini Pertama kalinya saya membuat One Shoot fic. Jadi mohon maklumi kalau ceritanya gak jelas dan terkesan pasaran. Oh ya, walaupun idenya terkesan pasaran, tapi saya sama sekali gk nyontek siapapun. Saya cuma terinspirasi dengan pengalaman pribadi saya sendiri^^. Dan…. Coba tebak? Saya mulai berpikir reader untuk fic NaruHina mulai menipis. Entah kenapa, saya tidak tahu. Semoga NaruHina akan selalu berjaya, amin~. Dan.. Oh, apakah ada yang ingin fic ini saya buat sekuelnya? Mungkin jika banyak yang setuju, saya akan buat sekuelnya. Walaupun saya kurang pahan dengan sekuel, setidaknya saya pernah membacanya. Terimakasih sudah sudi membaca fic jelek saya, dan Maaf jika mengecewakan. Tinggalkan Saran, kritik, atau feedback apapun untuk saya via review. Saya bersyukur sampai saat ini 'belum' ada yang menge'flame' fic saya. OK, akhirkata, Keep Reading And Review!

SEE YA!

Author,

Natsu D. Luffy


End file.
